


Wrapped Around Your Finger

by strawberrymarss



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ancient!Hongjoong, Blood and Gore, Canis!Yunho, Half-Minotaur!Mingi, Human?Hongjoong, Informant!Eden, M/M, Martian Alien!Seonghwa, Minor Character Death, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Pilot!Maddox, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Violence, badly written action, consensual sexual acts, space, what's a linear timeline, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymarss/pseuds/strawberrymarss
Summary: Seonghwa finds a boy named Hongjoong who appears to have lost his memories, drifting alone and unconscious in a dark spaceship just outside Neptune's orbit. At first look, Hongjoong appears normal, but is he really the kind, sweet, harmless boy he appears to be?
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BSCK W ANOTHER WIP HAHAHAHAHAHAHSHAHAHAHSHSHSHSHSHSHHSHSHSHS also this came out bc i wanted a backstory for my tentacle sexc aaaaand here we are, dudes, gals, and nonbinary pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eden informs Seonghwa that Hongjoong may not be a harmless human, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi ! idk how this is gonna fuck w my previous notes, but new note~ like i said, this is gonna be non-linear timeline! anyway, i'll add some tags/trigger warnings/warnings here in the notes bc i don't want to spam my tags too much :( please heed them!
> 
> tw/tags/warnings // tentacles, gagging, bondage, coming inside, creampie, no condom use

Before Reawakening

_'I think it's safe to conclude you got yourself an Ancient, Seonghwa.'_

The Martian stares into the vast, dark space outside the window of his spaceship, as he runs Eden's words from that message over and over in his mind. An Ancient… Hongjoong, that beautiful, naïve, sweet boy he found drifting alone in a dark space pod just a little out of Neptune's orbit? Seonghwa mulls over this thought, the possibility of Hongjoong regaining his memories and reawakening his powers, are the chances of it happening while he is under Seonghwa's care high? What would he do, then, if it takes place? 

Most records of an Ancient's Reawakening never ended well and bloodless, if anything, they always end in rampages, bloodlust and mass murder. Despite their original purpose of being Guardians of the Realms—a fancy name for space cops, Seonghwa sometimes thinks, but Ancients aren't the same as those puny, selfish bastards who hide behind a mask of 'justice', they are much more powerful, and definitely far braver and possibly far fairer—they often awaken from the Sleep they're put into after the Third Breach (which was, by far, the hardest Breach to overcome, many planets suffer till now as its aftermath) unleashing destruction and chaos. 

It brings on much sadness and pain onto the innocents, but it doesn't go unnoticed that they often awaken in places filled with corruption and 'evil', and some refer to this destruction as The Cleansing. Seonghwa isn't sure if he's a fan of that, a 'cleansing' sounds too pure for the mass elimination of many, but it does get rid of much corruption and evil. The Martian has long been on the fence about the Ancients, he is thankful, but he prefers being a pacifist despite having enough power to reduce a kingdom to ashes and dust on his own if he really wanted to. But now that he has an Ancient in his own grasp, and adding the fact he has hopelessly and unconsciously fell in love with him, Seonghwa is admittedly quite lost on what to do next. 

"Seonghwa~," a high voice calls out, and Seonghwa feels dainty hands trail up his front, palms resting against his clothed chest as Hongjoong's warmth pressed up against his back, "What are you thinking about, star?"

One of Seonghwa's tentacles move, the long luminescent limb caressing Hongjoong's cheek, as the Martian turns around to face the other, taking one of Hongjoong's hands and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. Seonghwa's tentacles wrap around Hongjoong's body as the Martian rests his hands on Hongjoong's hips—which always makes Seonghwa's primal instinct to mate go into overdrive—pulling the red-haired boy flush against him as he places a chaste kiss on Hongjoong's soft lips. Hongjoong giggles softly, looping his arms around Seonghwa's neck, peering up at Seonghwa.

Intoxicating. 

But Seonghwa would keep taking this drug if it's Hongjoong.

"Hongjoong," Seonghwa breathes, a hand coming up to caress Hongjoong's cheek, replacing the tentacle before. "Did you have a good sleep, lovely?"

Hongjoong smiles, resting his head against Seonghwa's chest. 

"Yes, I did," Hongjoong replies, "so I have all the energy to help take off your mind from whatever it's getting lost in."

Seonghwa almost snorts at the irony; Hongjoong helping distract him from drowning in his worries about Hongjoong's future. 

But Hongjoong means well, and Seonghwa is glad about that. 

"Hmm, in what way, sweetheart?" Seonghwa teases, playing with Hongjoong's red strands with a hand, but his tentacles slide over Hongjoong's body and underneath his robes, Seonghwa making their temperature decrease a little, making Hongjoong shudder a little more at the drag of them against his slowly heating skin. 

The spicy sweet scent of cinnamon fills Seonghwa's nose. 

"However you want me to, darling," Hongjoong murmurs, pulling Seonghwa down into a kiss. 

Seonghwa obliges, slipping out his tongue and running it over Hongjoong's bottom lip; the smaller parting his lips willingly, their tongues tangling in a heated dance. He moves them around, pinning Hongjoong to the wall as he claims his lips again and again, not letting Hongjoong go as his tentacles slide up and under Hongjoong's robes, gently shrugging the clothes off to reveal the beautiful body underneath. Moans and mewls slip out of Hongjoong's swollen lips as Seonghwa pinned his arms above his head with his tentacles, the Martian moving down to mark Hongjoong, leaving trails of kisses and love bites down Hongjoong's jaw and neck. 

He knows Hongjoong likes it, loves the idea of being claimed, of being owned, of being _controlled_ by Seonghwa. A fleeting thought of whether or not Seonghwa could keep him under control when Hongjoong Reawakens passes in the Martian's mind but soon Seonghwa is focused again on the red-haired boy and his cinnamon scent.

"S-Seonghwa…" Hongjoong breathes out softly as Seonghwa nips at his pulse point, sharp teeth grazing over the soft skin. " _Please_ use me."

Seonghwa chuckles lowly against Hongjoong's skin and the other shudders, a soft moan escaping him as Seonghwa's tentacles grab onto his legs, spreading them apart, lifting one up as another smaller tentacle moves up and teases Hongjoong's hole. Seonghwa takes hold of Hongjoong's red and leaking cock, drinking in the gasp it causes and the whine which follows after, as he starts stroking it painfully slowly, the smaller tentacle circling Hongjoong's entrance. 

"F-Fuck, _Hwa_ , please," Hongjoong almost sobs, shuddering in Seonghwa's hold as more of the tentacles slide over his body, wrapping around his legs, some teasing his erect nipples. The boy desperately tries to buck his hips into the circle of Seonghwa's hand, though they turn out futile due to the tentacles restraining him, but they both know Hongjoong gets off on that feeling of being helpless and at Seonghwa's mercy. "Hwa, _please,_ use me, _fuck_ me, _please—"_

"Gettin' there, lovely," Seonghwa hums, grabbing a bottle of lubricating oil from the nightstand with a tentacle, opening it and pouring it onto his smaller tentacles and hand. 

The Martian pushes one small lubed tentacle in, Hongjoong's breath hitching as he writhes in Seonghwa's grip, getting used to the feeling. When he nods, Seonghwa thrusts the tentacle in and out, then adds in another when Hongjoong breathes out a request for another one, and squeezes Hongjoong's aching cock with his hand, eliciting a loud moan from the red-haired boy. The sweet, _sweet_ scent of cinnamon assaults Seonghwa's every sense, and gods, Seonghwa is _obsessed_ with it, he is _obsessed_ with Hongjoong, _everything_ Hongjoong.

"Seong _hwa_ , _fuck_ me, _please_ —" Hongjoong sobs out, uselessly trying to both buck his hips into Seonghwa's hand and fuck himself on the two tentacles in him, his cheeks flushed, drool slipping out the corner of his lips as he closes his eyes, head thrown back in pleasure. Seonghwa uses his tentacle to tease Hongjoong's nipples again and the boy hiccups, desperate. " _Hw_ _a, please_ —"

"One more, love," Seonghwa mutters, slipping in the third smaller tentacle, stretching Hongjoong out properly so that he wouldn't accidentally hurt him when he finally gets in the other. Hongjoong whimpers as Seonghwa thrusts the tentacles in and out, mewling when their tips brush over his prostate, writhing in Seonghwa's grip. 

"H-Hwa, I'm gonna— I'm gonna- ah!" Hongjoong arches his back as much as he could in the restraining grip of Seonghwa's tentacles, moaning high and long as he comes all over Seonghwa's hand, his seed spilling all over the floor, some staining Seonghwa's robe, hole clenching around Seonghwa's tentacles, causing the Martian to curse and throw his head back in pleasure as his own cock jolted, eager to get in the other and feel his warm and wet walls around him. 

Seonghwa heaves, trying to control himself as he slips his tentacles out, allowing Hongjoong to come down from his high. The red-haired boy whines softly at the loss, panting as he slowly descends from his orgasm, looking absolutely fucked out. Seonghwa releases him from his tentacles, catching the boy as his knees gave out, embracing him with his arms and tentacles.

"Joongie, you okay?" Seonghwa asks after a moment and Hongjoong nods. 

"Yes, I'm okay," Hongjoong affirms, "we can keep going."

"Hongjoong—"

" _Please_."

"Okay, but on the bed, alright?"

Hongjoong nods, and Seonghwa scoops him up in his arms, laying him down gently on the bed, hovering over him. His tentacles wrap around Hongjoong's legs again, spreading them apart, presenting Hongjoong's hole in its glory, willing and ready for Seonghwa. Seonghwa groans at the sight of the lube spilling out of Hongjoong's hole, and slips off his own robes, positioning his tip at Hongjoong's entrance as his tentacles came up again to pin Hongjoong's wrists above his head and to wrap around Hongjoong's torso over his nipples. 

"You okay?" Seonghwa asks, requesting permission to tie Hongjoong up in his tentacles like just now, and Hongjoong nods. 

"Seongie," Hongjoong calls, and Seonghwa looks up again. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Hongjoong opens his mouth willingly, looking at Seonghwa with pleading eyes, and Seonghwa groans out a 'shit', before he slips in a tentacle into Hongjoong's wet cavern, the other humming around it in satisfaction, sending shivers down the Martian's spine. The Martian pushes in, slowly thrusting in until he's buried to the hilt in Hongjoong, letting the other get used to him. The red-haired boy nods and Seonghwa pulls out, before pushing back in with a deep thrust, Hongjoong arching his back as Seonghwa sets a steady and powerful pace, thrusting in and out, the tentacle in Hongjoong's mouth matching his cock's pace. 

The bed rocks and creaks underneath them, squelching noises filling the room but Seonghwa paid no mind to that, he is entirely focused on the boy underneath him, looking absolutely wrecked and ruined, so pliant and needy under him, letting Seonghwa fuck him from both ends, drooling all over Seonghwa's tentacle as Seonghwa fucks him _so_ good his eyes almost roll back into his head. The Martian changes the angle of his thrusts and then Hongjoong chokes on the tentacle, back arching off the sheets as he writhes against the tentacles around his body, and Seonghwa knows he has hit that sweet spot. Seonghwa keeps going, searching for the bundle of nerves with each thrust, and suddenly, Hongjoong was choking again on the tentacle, tears escaping his eyes as he comes hard all over his stomach and the tentacles around his torso, hole clenching around Seonghwa.

The Martian grips hard onto Hongjoong's hips as he bites back a curse, fucking Hongjoong through the orgasm, chasing his own high, as he slips out the tentacle from Hongjoong's mouth and releases Hongjoong's wrists. 

_"Fuck,_ Seonghwa, keep going, keep fucking—" Hongjoong cries out, hands flailing to grip onto the sheets as Seonghwa's pace quickens, "In me, Seonghwa, _in me, please_!"

And Seonghwa groans as he thrusts one last time, deep and powerful, hips slamming against Hongjoong's ass, the soft cheeks jiggling slightly at the impact, and comes deep inside the other, tip pressed against the bundle of nerves in Hongjoong. The red-haired boy whimpers, his spent cock giving a weak twitch as a weak trail of come spurts out from the tip, heaving. Seonghwa squeezes Hongjoong's hips, both panting and heaving as they came down from their highs. 

"Seongie, plug me," Hongjoong requests as Seonghwa pulls his cock out and the Martian obeys, slipping in a tentacle into Hongjoong's hole, plugging his cum and the lube in. 

The Martian simply reaches for a towel using his tentacles and wipes them both down until he deems them clean enough and lays next to Hongjoong, who immediately cuddles into his chest. Seonghwa sighs softly, pulling him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller.

"Are you feeling better now, Seonghwa?" Hongjoong asks, and Seonghwa hums.

The thought of Hongjoong going berserk and losing himself to his powers is still there and worries Seonghwa, but he hums and decides he'll just worry about that another day. For now, he decides he'll just hold Hongjoong close and fall asleep listening to his steady breathing, hoping the day of Reawakening is still far away in the future. 

"Yes, lovely, thank you," Seonghwa murmurs into Hongjoong's hair, and pulls him closer, careful to not accidentally slip out his tentacle from inside Hongjoong, the other sighing contentedly. 

Little does he know, the day Hongjoong Reawakens is closer than he expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man this is so fucking wild? idk what im thinking but hope u enjoyed that folks!!! Do leave some kudo's and comments, i'll appreciate them! Thank you for reading!


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bounty Hunters is a danger Ancients face, especially newly Reawakened Ancients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter happens after Hongjoong's Reawakening! please keep in mind the story has a non-linear timeline ahaaha sorry if it confuses you!
> 
> tw // gore, violence, minor character death

After The Reawakening

"Hongjoong, get on!" Eden yells, and Hongjoong looks up, where Eden's ship is floating above their heads. Eden throws down a ladder, and yells again, "Kim Hongjoong!"

"But, Seonghwa—!" Hongjoong tries to protest when he feels tentacles shove him away from the fight Seonghwa is in, and up onto the ladder. Hongjoong turns frantically, looking down at Seonghwa.

"Joong, go! Hurry!" Seonghwa yells, fending off the bounty hunters. 

"Seonghwa, but—!"

"Just go!" Seonghwa cuts him off, "Eden, pull him up!"

Eden does as told, because Hongjoong feels the ladder rapidly move up into the ship.

"No!" Hongjoong protests, about to jump off, when he feels a force restrict his body, then pull him up into the ship. "Eden, let me go—"

"You heard what he said," Eden snaps, as the ship's entrance shuts with a loud bang, "make this easy for us."

"But, he's in danger!" Hongjoong runs to the now closed entrance to the ship, peering out the window, pressing his face to it. "Seonghwa is in danger! I can help him, I—"

A piercing pain runs through his head and Hongjoong doubles over, banging his head onto the metal as he winces in pain. 

"Your powers aren't stable yet," Eden moves him, steering him to one of the rooms, "you can't help him in this state."

"No!" Hongjoong pulls his arm away from Eden's grip, stumbling into the cold metal wall. "If I just— If I just try hard enough, I can help him, hell, I can kill them all, I—"

Another piercing pain runs through his head. 

"No, Hongjoong," Eden's voice is firm, yet gentle, and a little pitying, "you can't."

"Hey, Cap'n," a voice comes through the speakers. "I managed to jump away from that bandit planet."

"Good work, Maddox," Eden said, "Did Mingi and Yunho get the message?"

Maddox hums over the speakers. "Yeah, they did. Should be flying over to Estrel like we are. Maybe attempted to rescue Park but we should see them there if nothing goes wrong."

"Good. Keep us heading homeward. They'll know how to help him," Eden replied.

"They?" Maddox and Hongjoong ask at the same time. 

"Harrow," Eden answers shortly, and Maddox replies with an 'aye', before it goes silent. 

Eden fusses over Hongjoong's wounds, dabbing alcohol and disinfectant on them, before covering them in appropriate bandages and plasters. Hongjoong doesn't say a word, his mind only worrying about Seonghwa. When Eden finally stands up to leave, only then did he talk. 

"Eden."

Eden halts.

"Who is Harrow?"

\---

Harrow, as it turns out, is an Ancient who guards Eden and Maddox's home planet, the Estrel. Yunho and Mingi arrive later than Hongjoong, Eden and Maddox did, on the Aurora, yelling apologies to Hongjoong as they land for not being able to saving Seonghwa in time. Hongjoong grits his teeth and brushes them off, trying his hardest to hide the tears threatening to fall as he thought of Seonghwa. Where is he now? What is he going through? 

Eden stops Hongjoong's mind from spiraling too far into the unknown with a gentle touch on his shoulder. 

"Harrow doesn't live far from the Docks. When you're ready, I can lead you to their residence. Don't worry about Yunho and Mingi, Maddox here will stay with them and the ships." 

Hongjoong sighs, long and heavy, and nods. 

"Lead the way."

"Take a breather if you—"

"Lead. The. Way."

Eden sighs too. 

"Follow me."

\---

The pitying look on Harrow's face when they arrive has Hongjoong squirming, feeling exposed under their gaze. Harrow's eyes are sharp and piercing, but they hold themself with a certain calmness and nonchalance, and their face isn't tight, a gentle smile on their face, almost welcoming. Their hair falls in dark curls around their face, ending barely under their ears. Harrow looks human, but there is no telling of their actual race, because Hongjoong doesn't think their golden irises are very human.

"Come, dear, sit down," Harrow says, voice soft and warm, "let me take a look at those wounds you have."

Eden nudges him, and Hongjoong reluctantly sits down on the couch Harrow leads him to.

"To think I'd find another one of my kind so fast after my Awakening," Harrow muses as they run their fingers gently over Hongjoong's slowly healing wounds. 

The cuts and bruises disappear as if Harrow erased them from existence. 

"What did they do to you, Hongjoong?" Harrow asks, and then shakes their head, "actually, no, you don't need to answer that. I know what they did."

"It's the weapons they used, right?" Eden butts in, and Harrow frowns, as they step back from Hongjoong, whispering a 'there you go, all good as new'. 

"I'm afraid he might have consumed something which muted his powers," Harrow says, "bounty hunters nowadays are creative. A burst should have been enough to stun them and buy enough time for everyone to escape. But that didn't work out."

"How did you—" Hongjoong rises to his feet at the casual remark about Seonghwa being left behind, and the reference to the weak burst of power he had managed when they were first caught. 

"It's a power we have," Harrow answers nonchalantly, "you'll learn how to use it."

"Look, I don't know why we're wasting our time here, Eden," Hongjoong snaps, feeling himself lose his cool, "Seonghwa is waiting for us and time is running  _ out _ ! Send me back to those goddamn bandits, I'll teach them a lesson—"

"That's why you're here, Hongjoong," Eden cuts him off calmly, "you're here to learn."

"Learn  _ what _ ?"

"Hongjoong, dear, how can you teach anyone a lesson when you don't know a thing?" Harrow sweetly says, and suddenly, Hongjoong is laying on the couch, Harrow's fingers pressing on his temples. 

"What—"

"Lesson one: Keep your cool."

\---

Seonghwa groans softly as he opens his eyes. He's not sure how long has passed since the bounty hunters captured him and tried to question him of where Hongjoong could be, but it very well could be a week or even a month. All he knows is this cell he is locked up in is dark and reeks of his own blood and rotting flesh, a stupid spotlight is on him, and his arms ache because of how long they have been kept in the same position because of these chains. 

The Martian is weak, but he tugs anyway on the chains, wincing as he feels his muscles protest. 

"Fuck… Hongjoong…" Seonghwa mutters weakly, his mind only focused on getting out and finding Hongjoong, wherever he is. 

"Still trying to fight?" A sneer comes from the darkness. "I told you, those chains restrict your power. Without your power, you are useless."

Seonghwa scoffs. 

"You forget I killed seven of your men with only my hands and legs when you dragged me here," Seonghwa retorts, and his voice is scratchy and his throat hurts. 

He needs some water but he'll never take anything from these people. Martians hold out long,  _ very long,  _ without water anyway, and Seonghwa had gone through extreme situations' training back in the Universal Military. This isn't something he can't handle. 

Something touches his aching, bleeding back, and a finger prods at one of the open holes there, where his tentacle should be, and Seonghwa bites back the scream he almost lets out at the pain. 

"Doesn't matter," the voice says from behind him, cold and cruel, "they were just pawns. In the end, you did not defeat me."

"Ha… Cratus," Seonghwa chuckles humorlessly, "pawns are pretty important, you know? Dispose of them too easily, and you may find yourself losing."

The finger presses deeper into the wound and Seonghwa pulls against his restraints, biting his lip again. 

He will  _ not  _ give Cratus the satisfaction of hearing him scream. 

"I don't care how long I will have to keep you here, Seonghwa," Cratus says, as he moves to stand in front of Seonghwa. His breath stinks worse like this, and his beard looks dirtier at this distance. "I will find that Ancient, one way or another, with or without you."

"Then what are you waiting for, keeping me alive?" Seonghwa taunts. "Afraid you won't have a last resort if things go wrong? I know you're aware I'm better at everything compared to you."

Cratus growls and walks away into the darkness, but Seonghwa hears the slide of metal being unsheathed. Cratus returns and the blade in his hand gleams as the spotlight hits it, and Seonghwa pushes down any ounce of fear he feels from seeing it. 

"You talk too much, but never the important things which could save your life," Cratus says lowly, walking closer, "I already told you, I'll find him, one way or another. You are just an alternative pathway."

Seonghwa laughs darkly. 

"There's not many paths, Cratus, and they all end with you being shoved into a grave," Seonghwa smiles, bloodied teeth showing, "you can kill me, Cratus, but you'll just die anyway."

"You have a lot of trust in the Ancient, don't you?" Cratus mocks, and Seonghwa feels a sharp pain in his abdomen where the bounty hunter stabbed him; feels poison spread from the wound. "Let's see if he saves you now."

And Cratus pulls the blade out, and stabs again, and Seonghwa lets a scream rip out of him, but he cuts it off by biting his lip again, his nails digging into his palms. 

"Will he save you now, Seonghwa?" Cratus laughs, as he inflicts a cut on Seonghwa's wounded abdomen. "Will he save you now? Will he—"

The room suddenly flashes red, and alarms blared, and Cratus halts, looking around frantically. He pulls out a walkie-talkie—Seonghwa manages to find strength to snort at this primitive technology—and steps back. 

"What is going on?!" Cratus yells.

" _ Sir, the Ancient- The Ancient is—" _

And screams sounded from the walkie-talkie, and then the crackle of static. 

"What the hell?!" Cratus shouts. "What is going on out there?!"

" _ A lesson is due, Cratus. _ "

And the line is cut off. 

Seonghwa knows that voice anywhere, even through the static, even with the unusual menacing coldness.

"Seonghwa, you fucking—"

The door rips open and the alarms only blare even louder. Cratus whips around, taking out his gun—Seonghwa guesses it's some sort of specialized weapon—as he lifts his arm, but it is in vain when a lance-like weapon shoots through the opened door, piercing Cratus right in his middle. Cratus falls back onto the lance, forced to stand through the excruciating pain, supported by the lance. 

Footsteps are heard, and a hooded figure walks through the doorway.

“Wh-” Cratus gurgles, as the figure comes closer.

"Your first and  _ last  _ lesson, Cratus,” the figure takes off his hood, revealing familiar mop of red hair, but Hongjoong’s eyes are cold and cruel, his lips in a thin, angry line, “you don’t take people’s stuff without permission.”

One of Hongjoong’s hand rests on the end of the lance pointing up to the ceiling, which protrudes out of where it is lodged in Cratus.

Seonghwa can't stop staring at the blood splattered across Hongjoong's face.

“Especially if it’s mine. I don’t like thieves like you,” Hongjoong says menacingly, and taps the lance.

The lance disappears, and Cratus falls to his knees.

“You-” Cratus gurgles through the blood pouring out of his mouth.

“Remember this, even in your next life and the lives which come after,” Hongjoong snaps his fingers, “or I’ll make you go through this fate again and again.”

Three thin blades appear in mid-air and stab the bounty hunter, one between his shoulder blades, another in the middle of his back, and another right at the base of his spine. Cratus screams in pain as the blades twist in his flesh, and Hongjoong steps closer, unsheathing a blade.

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Hongjoong mutters, a sinister smile on his face. “I’ll end it now.”

Cratus’s throat is slit open, and the bounty hunter's eyes bulge wide, as he gurgles on his own blood. The blades disappear and Cratus falls to the floor, writhing and seizing, before he falls silent, as his blood puddles around his dead body. More blood is splattered on Hongjoong's robe, but if he minds it, he doesn't show it. 

Instead, Hongjoong kicks the body away and closes the distance between him and Seonghwa, holding the Martian's face. Seonghwa closes his eyes, sighing as he leans into Hongjoong's touch. 

"Oh my god, Seonghwa, dear, what did they  _ do  _ to you?" Hongjoong cries, "oh god, my darling, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I took so long—"

Hongjoong pulls out a ring of keys out of the little pouch under his robe and tests each of them on the chains, before one turns out to match and the chains click open, freeing Seonghwa. Seonghwa falls, suddenly feeling exhaustion overwhelm him, but Hongjoong is quick to catch him, both of them falling to the ground onto their knees. Seonghwa exhales shakily, burying his nose in the crook of Hongjoong's neck, inhaling the familiar cinnamon scent, even if it has a strange metallic taste to it this time. 

Seonghwa feels Hongjoong's trembling fingers ghost over the gaping wounds on his back, and he hears Hongjoong's breath stutter as the other cries, agonized at the sight before him. 

"Oh god, no, my darling, my star- what did they do, what did they do to you—" Hongjoong sobs, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry—"

"Hong–ugh!" Seonghwa winces as pain shoots through his torso, and he remembers Cratus had stabbed him with a weird dagger, a dagger he won't be surprised if it turns out to be poisonous. 

"Oh my god, Hwa! What is it?" Hongjoong frantically leans back, searching Seonghwa's face. 

"My… my abdomen…"

Hongjoong's eyes cast downwards and they widen, as he registers the purpling skin around Seonghwa's latest wounds. 

"No," Hongjoong breathes, and he taps something in his ear, and frantically says, "Eden? Eden! Where's Harrow? I need them here. I need you guys to pick me up,  _ now _ ! I think that bastard fucking stabbed him with a poison dagger,  _ please _ —"

Hongjoong then nods once, twice and then he looks back at Seonghwa, then down back to the wounds. 

"Listen, I'm gonna move you to that wall, okay?" Hongjoong says, and Seonghwa furrows his eyebrows, as his eyesight blurs. 

A swat on his arm jerks him back into momentary focus. The Martian registers Hongjoong's hands on his shoulders, shaking him. 

"Hey! Seonghwa, don't give up on me! Eden and the others are on their way, just stay! Please, hold on, hold on a little longer!" Tears brim Hongjoong's eyes as the Ancient pleads. "Listen, Hwa, I'm gonna lift you, and I'm gonna lean you onto that wall, okay? C'mon, stay with me, don't go yet!"

The Martian nods weakly, and feels Hongjoong moving him towards the wall, gently and carefully. Hongjoong leans him onto the wall sideways, not wanting to disturb the wounds on Seonghwa's back, but the Martian wouldn't even realize if he was leaned on his back, because all he can register is pain, pain, and  _ more pain _ .

"Seonghwa- Seonghwa, stay with me- please, my star, stay, don't let go yet, please—" Hongjoong sobs, taking Seonghwa's hand in his, but then lets go as he tangles his fingers in his own red hair, messing them up as he mutters panickedly to himself, "okay, okay. Harrow said I could heal people, but how? How can I do that, how—"

"Hongjoong…" Seonghwa calls weakly, and Hongjoong snaps up, looking at Seonghwa with teary eyes. "I'll be fine… I'll be okay, Joong…"

"Seonghwa, shut  _ up _ ! Don't— Don't do that, it's hurting you to even  _ breathe _ —" Hongjoong can't seem to stop the tears flowing down his cheeks, nor can he stop the way his voice is becoming high-pitched, broken and hysterical, "we'll save you, it's okay, whatever it takes,  _ whatever it takes _ , Seonghwa—"

"Hongjoong!" A both familiar yet unfamiliar voice called out, and footsteps are heard.

"Harrow!" Hongjoong nearly screams, "Harrow, what do I do?! What do I do, what do I do—"

Harrow, huh? 

Eden really went out of his way this time, seeking out and convincing  _ the  _ Harrow to teach Hongjoong and help Seonghwa who they barely knew. 

Seonghwa makes a mental note to treat Eden to a fancy meal as thanks if he survives this. 

"Hongjoong, remember your lesson. Keep your cool. We got this, okay? This isn't something I can't heal. Come on," Harrow says, though their voice is fading away slowly in Seonghwa's half conscious mind.

Seonghwa hears something crackle and a weird sound and then he feels himself being lifted up. Seonghwa allows his eyes to close, too exhausted to stay awake. 

The last thing he hears before he drifts away is Hongjoong's desperate voice calling out to him.

\---

Seonghwa wakes to whirring which sounds like home to him. Just a little different, because Aurora's gears are quieter. He winces as bright light assaults his vision, squeezing his eyes shut, before he slowly opens them again. He groans softly at the way his head feels heavy, and registers the softness he is on. When he moves his left hand, he feels that there is something lodged into it, and he frowns at the discomfort it causes him. 

"Isn't this…" Seonghwa trails off as he looks around him. He is in a rather bright room, with white walls and floors. It isn't very big, but it manages to fit his bed, a dresser next to the bed, and across the room, in front of him, a cupboard with shelves full of medical supplies, and another dresser, which Seonghwa assumes is also filled with medical items.

"Seonghwa?" Hongjoong's voice comes from his left, and Seonghwa turns, squinting as his eyes adjust to the lighting. He registers Hongjoong's worried, big eyes and he notes that Hongjoong looks cleaner without the blood splattered across his face. 

Part of him misses that look on Hongjoong, but he pushes it away. 

"Seonghwa, you're awake!" Hongjoong cries out happily, "I'll call Harrow, wait for me!"

Hongjoong stands up and runs out the door, calling for Harrow excitedly. Seonghwa settles back into the pillows and mattress, sighing contentedly. So he did survive. It all must be thanks to Harrow's healing powers. The Martian closes his eyes, allowing himself to take a deep breath. 

He feels the bumps along his back, and he's so excited to have his regenerative powers back. 

"Ex-Commander, hey," Harrow says, and Seonghwa opens his eyes again, turning to look at Harrow, "you can move if you want. Your wounds healed just fine. Though do be careful, I don't think moving would be nice to your head."

Seonghwa nods slowly, before he slowly pushes himself up, as Hongjoong, who returned to Seonghwa's side almost immediately after getting Harrow, adjusts the pillows so that Seonghwa could lean back onto them. The Martian feels giddiness in his chest as he feels the bumps on his back. He's getting his tentacles back, which means his powers have returned. He couldn't help the small smile on his face, despite the uncomfortable dull pounding in his head. 

"Well, how ya feelin'?" Harrow walks over to stand on the right side of the bed. 

Seonghwa opens his mouth to speak, and then coughs. 

"Oh! Oh my, I forgot, you must be dehydrated. We tried to keep hydrating you through the drips, but you must still be dehydrated," Harrow fusses, and grabs the water bottle on the dresser, passing it to Hongjoong, who obediently helps Seonghwa to drink from the bottle.

Seonghwa exhales in relief when he finishes drinking. "Thank you, Harrow."

"Not a big deal, man," Harrow waves a hand, "how ya feelin'? Lucky you your state wasn't unhealable or somethin'."

"I think I'm okay," Seonghwa gives a small smile as he replies, "as okay as I can be. A little fuzzy and slow, but it's probably just my body getting back to normal."

"Ah, yeah, that does sound good," Harrow smiles. "Well, I'll leave you both to each other. You got lots of catching up to do. Call for me if you need me, yeah?"

At their nods, Harrow grins and walks out of the room, closing the door shut behind them. Silence envelops them, and Seonghwa takes a deep breath and lets it out, sinking back onto the pillows. He feels so much better than when he was in that cell. 

And even better now because Hongjoong is here with him. 

"How are you feeling, star?" Hongjoong quietly asks, and Seonghwa looks at Hongjoong, into the other's loving eyes. There's something apologetic and regretful swimming in them and Seonghwa frowns a little. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you immediately, dearest. My powers—"

"Shh," Seonghwa softly hushes, lifting a finger to Hongjoong's lips. "I'm grateful enough to be alive, Hongjoong."

A few tears fall silently from Hongjoong's eyes, and the Ancient grabs Seonghwa's hand, drawing it closer, kissing Seonghwa's knuckles, as his eyes flutter close and he takes a deep breath to calm himself. Seonghwa lets him, admires Hongjoong's features he had missed for so long, staring. Then, a minute later, Hongjoong lets out a long exhale and opens his eyes again, smiling sadly at Seonghwa. 

"I'm grateful you're alive too," Hongjoong softly mutters. 

"Tell me about what happened, Hongjoong. How long has it been?" Seonghwa asks, realizing he hasn't asked that important question. 

"... A month," Hongjoong answers, as he squeezes his eyes close, as if it causes him pain to think of how long he and Seonghwa were separated. "One Earth month... One Earth month of training and not knowing for sure if you were still alive… if you would still be alive by the time I get to you."

Seonghwa hums as he listens, and squeezes Hongjoong's hand. But Hongjoong being able to eliminate an entire facility full of guards, after only one Earth month of training is impressive. Seonghwa voices it. 

"That's impressive," Seonghwa says, and Hongjoong looks up at him in question. "The amount of control you have is impressive for only one Earth month of training."

"Is that so?" Hongjoong laughs wetly, "Harrow doesn't really tell me that."

"Harrow doesn't mean malice," Seonghwa comforts, "I'm sure they are proud of you."

"They are a great teacher," Hongjoong nods, "they teach me well. I want to be even more powerful, before we leave Estrel."

"We are in Estrel?" Seonghwa asks and Hongjoong nods. 

"Harrow doesn't like being too far from their planet," Hongjoong chuckles, "says it makes them homesick."

"Harrow's too rigid," Seonghwa huffs playfully, and Hongjoong chuckles more. 

"You ought to be nice, Seonghwa, they healed you," Hongjoong smiles, then his expression turns serious. "I ought to learn about healing too. That's important…"

Seonghwa was about to protest when a knock sounds on the door. 

"Who is it?" Hongjoong asks loudly. 

"Yunho and Mingi," came the reply. 

"Come on in."

The door slides open, and suddenly, Seonghwa has two gigantic boys hugging him, shouting apologies as they cry in his arms. Seonghwa merely laughs, patting the two boys on their heads, stroking Yunho's dog ears and Mingi's horns. 

"Boys! Be careful!" Hongjoong scolds, and only then they calm down, sitting down on the chairs prepared by the bed, pouting like little children who got scolded by their parents. 

"It's alright, Hongjoong," Seonghwa waves a hand, before looking at the other two. 

"Seonghwa, we're sorry we didn't get to rescue you. We tried, but—" Yunho stifled a sob, as Mingi hiccuped, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Oh no, it's alright, you two," Seonghwa coos, ruffling Yunho's hair. "I'm safe and sound now."

Only a minute, and then the two boys burst into tears again. 

"Oh my," Seonghwa laughs, patting their heads as they cry into their palms. 

"We felt so bad! We tried to fight them, but then they brought their own spaceship and—" Mingi wails, the half-Minotaur shaking as he cried and cried. 

"Like I said, it's all okay, Mingi," Seonghwa smiles, shushing them. 

Slowly, they calm down, and Seonghwa catches Hongjoong watching with an amused, fond smile. Hongjoong may be a little harsh and strict with the two sometimes, so does Seonghwa, but the two cannot ever deny having a soft spot for Yunho and Mingi. 

"How are you feeling, Seonghwa?" Mingi asks timidly. 

"I'm feeling better. It's going to take some time to go back to normal, but my tentacles are growing back which means my powers and everything are back in business," Seonghwa smiles, and pokes Mingi's cheek, "so don't worry so much."

Yunho and Mingi nod obediently, and soon they fall into comfortable chatter, the two telling Seonghwa what they have been up to ("We became farmers here! We joined Maddox on running Harrow's farms for them, and I even made friends with one of the bulls!" Mingi excitedly tells. "I became friends with one of the watch dogs! He says I'm cool!" Yunho pipes in too, and Seonghwa laughs.) for the whole Earth Month he was gone. Soon, Harrow comes around again and taps on the door, calling Yunho and Mingi to help Maddox and Eden with dinner, and enters the room after sending them off. 

"How are you feeling, Seonghwa?" Harrow asks again and Seonghwa smiles. 

"I'm feeling okay. Thank you, Harrow."

Harrow smiles fondly. 

"We'll get you your dinner soon," Harrow smiles, "Hongjoong, you can stay here if you'd like."

And Hongjoong straightens, mouth opening and closing as he decides what to do next. Seonghwa pats his hand, and gives him a beaming smile.

"It's okay if you wanna go, Joong. I'll be fine," Seonghwa reassures, and Hongjoong squeezes his hand. 

"Okay, I'll go help with dinner. I'll be back soon."

Then, Hongjoong stands up, and leaves with Harrow, who promises Seonghwa they won't keep Hongjoong for too long. Seonghwa sighs when they finally went off, and leans back against the pillows, content. 

He hopes this peace lasts long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed that! do leave some kudo's and comments, i'll appreciate them a lot!

**Author's Note:**

> HAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA NO WORDS JUST GONNA RUN HAHAHAHA THANKS FOR READING AND THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORTTTT


End file.
